me cambiaste la vida
by lisezita
Summary: UA...una tomoyo muy seria y solitaria una sakura algo timida pero dispuesta a entablar una amistad en la nueva escuela con esa chica solitaria...el final es inevitable disfruten la lectura
1. encuentro

ENCUENTRO

Desde cuando estoy aquí?uhm creo q es un par de horas tal vez pero ya no logro recordar el alcohol me tiene confundida pido otro vaso ya no importa cuan hebria este después de todo aun no calmo mi dolor pero ya va siendo hora ed q me marche haci q pago la cuenta y salgo del lugar mientras camino recuerdo la vez en q la conocí

DOS AÑOS ANTES

-Hey! cuidado por donde vas-me queje desde el suelo por el golpe q había recibido al chocar con alguien

-Ah lo siento mucho no fue mi intención disculpa-y me dio una mano para q me ayude a levantar

-la próxima vez mira por donde..-pero no pude terminar mi frase cuando la vi al mirarla me cautivo sus ojos color jade su sonrisa y su rostro sin queres me sonroje y voltee mi rostro para q no lo viera

-en verdad lo siento mucho-se disculpo

-ah..n..no ha..hay pro..problema-tartamudee-eres nueva en la escuela?

-Uhmm si acabo de llegarmucho gusto soy kinomoto sakura kinomoto- y me sonrio haciendo que me vuelva a poner masd nervioso

-Mu..mucho gusto soy daidouji tomoyo daidouji "pero porque le dije mi nomber"

-etto… me podrías decir donde queda la oficina del director-pregunto tímidamente y casi susurrando

-ah bueno si es por aquí-y comenze a caminar ella solo me siguió por detrás no dije nada hasta llegar ala oficina del director

-aquí es-le indique el lugar

-gracias-y me sonrió tan dulcemente como si fuera una pequeña niña

-n..no hay de que "rayos que me pasa con esta niña"-pense-bueno debo irme las clases ya van a empezar chau kinomoto

-etto..puedes llamarme sakura-no dije nada y seguí caminando no tenia intenciones de hacer amigos y camine al salón de clases y ella entro ala oficina del director aquí donde estudio todos me conocen no por tener amigos sino por todo lo contrario por no tenerlos me conocen por ser una chica de carácter calculador no socializo con muchas personas solo cuando es necesario no le veo el caso prefiero la soledad, después de un rato de caminar llego a clases y me siento en mi lugar de siempre alado de la ventana para cuando quiero distraerme un rato de las clases y saco mi libro y me dispongo a leer, pero esa no es la única razones por la q me conocen en el colegio la verdad todos me admiran porque soy buena en la fotografía y mas que todo el canto haci como la pintura pero aun así prefiero no tener amigos como ya dije no le veo el caso falta poco para q empiecen la clases así que empiezo a guardar mi libro y espero a que el profesor de turno entre el cual llega alos pocos minutos haciendo que todos se callen y tomen sus asientos

-antes de empezar las clases tengo un anuncio que darles –comienza ah hablar no le doy importancia seguro tiene que ver con el festival q pronto habrá así que que miro por la ventana para distraerme en eso escucho que el profesor me estaba llamando

-Srta. daidouji tendría el placer de mostrarle el colegio a su nueva compañera?

-ahh..-y ahí la miro la chica con la que me tropecé en la mañana cla..claro-y volvi a tartamudear cosa q noto toda la clase –en la hora de recreo lo hare

-Bien srta kinomoto siéntese alado de la srta daidouji –eso me descoloco aun ams porque ami lado si había tantos lugares vacios en todo el salón no dije nada solo volvi a tener mi expresión fría otra vez

(EN ESTA PARTE SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE SAKURA)

No puedo creerlo aquella chica con la que me tope esta en el mismo salón al cual acabo de ingresar sus ojos amatistas me cautivaron al igual q su cabellos negro casi azulado es realmente bella aun así siento q le gusta la soledad por su forma de comportarse en el salón de clases es tan distante y fría ala vez cada cambio de profesor ella se mantiene alejada de todos y solo se sienta a leer uhm es verdad hoy hice nuevas amigas sus nombres son chiharu rika y naoko y un chico de nombre yamasaki ek cual cuenta algunas historias y termina siendo callado por chiharu mientras lo ahorca gritando! Deja de decir mentiras yamsaki¡ debes en cuando miro de reojo a tomoyo ella sigue con su lectura y sin pensarlo mucho me acerco a ella

-es interesante?-pregunto tomándola por sorpresa haciendo q de un pequeño brinco en su asiento

-Ah..q cosa?-me responde sin entender el porque de mi pregunta

-el libro? de que trata?

-es un libro de historia-responde cortante

-ah ya veo- ya no digo nada mas puedo ver que aun no quiere hablar asi que me voy a mi sitio y espero hasta q el profesor llegue

Que me pasa porque estoy asi como fue capaz de perturbarme de esa manera? no esto no esta bien, me recrimino mentalmente una y otra vez veo ingresar al profesor y cierro mi libro las clases pasan normalmente hasta q llega la hora del receso y tengo q cumplir con mi tarea de guiar ala nueva alumna por la escuela asi q sin mas me levanto de mi asiento y espero q me siga y siento como ya esta a mi lado

-bueno vamos-digo sin expresión alguna ella solo asiente y comienza a caminar, le enseño todos los clubs que hay dentro de la escuela ella solo me sigue asombrada por la magnitud del colegio parece una niña pequeña con esa sonrisa inocente y emocionada por todo lo que ve una vez terminado el recorrido le hablo

-bueno eso es todo volveré a clases-y comienzo a caminar sin esperar respuesta de ella después de todo no quiero conversar

-no quieres acompañarme ala cafetería?-me pregunta con un tono muy dulce lo que hace q me detenga

-uhm..bueno yo..

-esta bien sino quieres

-no espera ..yo.. yo.. si claro esta bien te acompaño-digo sin pensar pero luego me arrepiento que estaba haciendo raras veces iba ala cafetería y si lo hacia lo hacia sola porque en esta ocasión no pude negarme?

-entonces vamos-dijo con un tono muy alegre y comenzamos a caminar en silencio pareciera que ella quiere hablarme pero al verme tan seria prefiere no hacerlo, al llegar ala cafetería hicimos nuestro pedido y nos sentamos en una mesa sin hablar todo el mundo se quedo viéndome y se sorprendieron al verme en compañía de algien mas sabiendo que soy muy solitaria

-eres muy popular aquí verdad?

Ahh-la mire sorprendida-porque preguntas eso?

-por la forma en que te miran los demás alunmos y como me miran ami-dijo escondiendo su mirada de la mia

-no entiendo ?pregunte sin entender si el porque de aquello

-es que los demás alumnos me miran con recelo y podría decirse q algunos otros con odio-dijo cabizbaja

-no te preocupes siempre son asi ya te acostumbraras-hable mirando halos demás con mi mirada fría-no le hagas caso ah esos tontos-le dije en son de burla cosa que logro sacarle una sonrisa

-gracias-y me miro sonriente y asi llego el final del receso y sin pensarlo el final del día con las clases transcurriendo normalment5e asi fue como la conocí asi fue como llego a mi vida dándole un giro de 360 grados…

**Hola a todos bueno este el comienzo de una pequeña historia que se me vino ala cabeza en mis momentos de delirio(es feo estar enferma jiji)espero les guste prometo seguir subiendo los capítulos lo mas pronto posible espero sus comentarios y aunque no los haiga seguiré subiendo mas y mas pero recuerden sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo**


	2. recuerdos y sueños

RECUERDOS Y SUEÑOS

Ese día llegue a casa temprano ya sabia q mi madre no estaría siempre esta muy ocupada con la empresa asi que solo fui ala cocina con la sra q siempre me cuido desde pequeña no digo q mi madre no lo hiciera sino ella estuvo mas tiempo conmigo mi nana kaede

-buenas tardes srta tomoyo-me dijo apenas entre

-hola kaede mama no esta verdad?-pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta

- lo siento pero no esta ha salido para la empresa

-entiempo bueno supongo que otra vez almorzare sola-dije resignada

-y como le fue en la escuela?-me cambio el tema de la nada

-llego una alumna nueva-respondí sin ganas

-vaya espero q se pueda hacer amiga de ella-aun tiene la esperanza q tenga amigas

-no lo creo sabes q me gusta la soledad además la mayoría solo quiere ser mis amigos por mi dinero y nada mas

-el hecho que antes haya tenido amigos así no significa que todos sean así además porque no sales con alguien siempre estas metida en tu habitacion

-lo voy a pensar, almorzare después me voy a mi habitación-y Salí de la cocina pensando en lo que me dijo kaede era verdad me puse a recordar porque me gusta estar sola

Flashback

-Enserio tomoyo porfa ayudame

-Ricky otra vez quieres q te preste dinero

-enserio vamos no seas mala además te lo voy a pagar?

-Claro eso ya me lo dijiste ase mucho

-vamos amor solo esta vez

-Ya esta bn pero solo esta vez

-Gracias amor-y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue el tiempo iba pasando y cada semana era lo mismo dinero mas dinero no se para q lo quería y cada vez era mas cantidades un día lo seguí para saber q era lo q hacia con el cuando lo vi comprendí todo me estaba engañando y el dinero q yo le daba lo gastaba con ella no dije nada y me fui sabia q al día siguiente me iba a pedir dinero yo lo estaría esperando y así fue al día siguiente vino ami cuando le dije lo q había visto el solo se hiso el desentendido y se seguí insistiendo hasta q al fin lo acepto yo le hice saber q ya no lo quería ver mas el juro vengarse para lo q me importaba lo q el decía al día siguiente en la escuela se esparció el rumor de q era hija de una mafiosa no d}hice nada para negarlo pero tampoco para desmentirlo era mejor asi ya no tendría amigos y eso fue lo q paso todos se alejaron y yo no v volví ah acerca mas a la gente o mejor dicho alos alumnos alos pocos meses se supo q era mentira aun asi no volví ah hacer amigos ni salir con nadie mas

Fin flash back

Me cambie de mi uniforme y luego baje al gran comedor y me senté sola como siempre lo hacia las sirvientas me trajeron mis alimentos y esperaron hasta q termine al final volví a subir ami habitación y me senté en mi escritorio ah hacer mis deberes salgo sencillo si me lo pregunta soy muy buena en las materias a pesar que no presto mucha atención el no tener amigos me deja mucho tiempo libre para estudiar por mi cuenta, mientras hago mis deberes se me viene ala mente el rostro de esa niña y sin querer comencé a dibujarla cuando estuve por la mitad me detuve en seco

-"que estoy haciendo?"- pensé y me abofetee mentalmente y deje el c}dibujo aun lado y continúe con mis tareas después de unos minutos volvi a mirar ese dibujo que hice mire sus ojos su pelo pero aun le faltaba su sonrisa y como buena dibujante q soy no iba a dejarlo ala mitad(vaya escusa)y comencé a dibujar peor cuando acabe no era la misma no pude capturar su esencaia lo borre y volví con mis cosas cuando acabe me acosté sobre mi cama y cerre mis ojos y sin querer me deje llevar por los brazos de morfeo, para cuando voliv a despertar estaba cubierta con una manta tal vez mama llego y me tapo con ella pensé me levante lentamente y me puse mi pijama y volvi a acostarme divague un rato pensando en esa chica había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención como si hubiera algo en su mirada que de por si ya me dejaba atónita pero era algo mas algo me decía que esa chica era única pero decidí dejar de pensar eh intente dormir siendo llevada otra vez por morfeo no sin antes se me venga ala mente una imagen fugaz de su rostro ya no tenia ganas de nada asi que simplemente me deje llevar por mis sueños

-DONDE ESTOY-MIRE A TODOS LADOS ESTABA EN LUGAR MUY OSCURO Y NO SE MIRABA NADA ESO NO ME GUSTABA

-ESTAS EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS-SE ESCUCHO UNA VOZ A LO LEJOS ERA LA VOZ DE UNA JOVEN

-QUIEN ERES?-PREGUNTE UN TANTO ASUSTADA

-CALAM TE MOSTRARE-Y DE LA NADA TODO SE ACLARO MOSTRANDO UNA ESENA MUY PECULIAR ME VEIA AMI MISMA CUANDO TENIA DSO AÑOS Y ESTABA EN EL PARQUE CON MIS PADRES CUANDO TODO ERA MAS SENCILLO

-QUE ES ESTO?

-TRANQUILA-VOLVIO AH HABLAR Y OTRA VEZS TODO SE VOLVIO OSCURIDAD LUEGO ME VOLVIO A MOSTRAR OTRA IMAGEN CUANDO TENIA 10 AÑOS Y ESTABA JUGANDO CON QUIENES DECIAN SER MIS AMIGOS Y DENUEVO TODO OSCURO ESTA LUEGO OTRA IMAGEN MAS ERA LA DE ESTA MAÑANA DONDE ME TOPE CON ESA NIÑA TODO SE VOLVIO A OSCURERECER PERO CUANDO TODO SE CALRO ME MOSTRO DOS ESENAS UNA DONDE YO ESTBA EN UN PARQUE EN CAOMPAÑIA DE ALGUIEN MAS PERO NO PUDE DISTINGUIR SU RSOTRO YA QUE EL SOL LA TAPABA CON SU REPLANDOR ME ACERQUE LENTAMENTE Y VI A UNA PEQUEÑA NIÑA EN SUS BRAZOS CREO Q TENIA UN AÑO DE EDAD LA CUAL ESTABA MUY ALEGRE SEGUI MIRANDO Y VI COMO NOS VESABAMOS FUE CURIOSO PORQUE PUDE SENTIR ESE BESO A PESAR Q SOLO ESTABA OBSERVANDO FUE ALGO DULCE MARAVILLOSO , PERO CUANDO VOLTEE A VER LA OTRA IMAGEN ME QUEDE SIN ALIENTO ME VI A MI MISMA SENTADA EN CON CON ALGUNOS VASOS A MI ALRREDEDOR Y UNA QUE OTRA BOTELLA VACIA

-CUAL ESCOGERAS?-ME PREGUNTO ESTANDO ELLA EN MEDIO Y SEÑALANDOME LÑAS DOS IMÁGENES-SI ESOCGES ESTE CAMINO-ME SEÑALO DONDE ESTABA SOLA TOMANDO-CUANDO INTENTES REGRESAR TENDRAS Q VER EL SUFRIMIENTO DE ESA PERSONA-Y ME SEÑALO LA IMAGEN DE LA PERSONA QUE ESTABA A MI LADO EN LA OTRA IMAGEN

-QUE QUIERES?

-TU ELIGES PERO RECUERDA TEN CUIDADO PORQUE PUEDES HACER DAÑO ALA PERSONA QUE AMAS

Me desperté sobresaltada pensando en ese sueño tan extraño que tuve intente dormir otra vez pero me fue imposible haci que me levante y fui ala cocina por un vaso de leche pero cuando estaba de regreso escuche voces en la habitación de mi madre caudno me asome vi a mi padre y mi madre hablando aunque me preguntaba que hacia mi padre aquí si se había habían separado, no quise saber nada y volví ah mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama aunque aun no podía conciliar el sueño estuve dando vueltas una y otra vez hasta que al fin logre dormir esperando que al otro dia fuera mejor….

**bueno aquí les dejo la segunda parte creo q está un poco cortito espero sus comentarios y disculpen mis horrores ortográficos(creo q contratare a alguien q me ayude con eso T.T)ni modo avanzare lo mas rápido que puedo además q no gusta dejar algo ala mitad bueno bye y un abrazo psicológico a todos bye**


	3. comienzo de una¿amistad?

COMIENZO DE UNA ….¿AMISTAD?

Era de mañana y me levante un poco aturdida por el sueño q había tenido era algo que aun comprendía del todo decidí dejar ese tema de lado y me meti ala ducha para irme ala escuela, después de un rato ya estaba lista tome mis cosas y baje al comedor al entrar vi a mi ama q ya estaba esperándome para desayunar

-Mama-la mire sorprendida

-Hija q bueno que bueno q ya despertaste-me mira dulcemente típico en ella

-Pensé que no estarías

-Bueno si pero hoy tengo tiempo en la mañana y me dije para q ir si puedo quedarme un rato en casa

-Entiendo-me sente mientras me servían mis alimentos

-Como estas hija anoche llegue tarde y te vi durmiendo seguro te quedaste hasta tarde estudiando? verdad?

-bueno si tenia trabajo q hacer

-Hija deberías salir a divertirte no es bueno q alguien de tu edad este sola siempre en casa

-Uhm..mama sabes q no me gusta salir con nadie

-Pero hija deberías tener amigos tienes 17 años y no sales con nadie eso no esta bien

-Lo pensare-me levante de mi asiento a pesar de haber comido muy poco no tenia hambre-gracias ´por la comida

-Quieres que te lleve ala escuela?

-No te preocupes madre caminare el aire fresco de la mañana me sentara bien

-Bueno diviértete hija ah y una cosa mas este fin de semana habrá una feria no quieres salir vamos las dos que dices?

-Uhmm esta bien

-Si quieres puedes invitar a algunas de tus compañeras

-Mama ya te lo dije no me gusta tener compañía

-Aun asi piénsalo hija

-Claro-y Sali de mi casa

-Aun no entiendo porque se rehúsa a tener amigos?

-No se preocupe Sra. sonomi siempre hay alguien q nos hace cambiar de opinión además tengo un buen presentimiento

-Espero q tengas razón kaede espero q tengas razón

Estuve caminado perdida en mis pensamientos le hubiera preguntado a mi mama porque mi papa estaba ahí aunque creo q no hubiera sido prudente sin darme cuenta llegue al parque q estaba cerca de la escuela me detuve a mirar un rato en eso se me vino ala mente el sueño q tuve

-Que habrá sido ese sueño?-me dije a mi misma

-Seguro tiene algún significado-escuche una voz detrás de mi cosa q me hiso asustar y deje caer mi libro q tenia en la mano-lo siento no debi-rapidamente esa persona se agacha toma mi libro y me lo vuelve a entregar y la miro era ella

-tu?-la miro sorprendida-q haces aquí?

-Solo pasaba y te vi parada y me acerque pero como no y te diste cuenta tuve a hablar para q lo hicieras oye y sobre q era ese sueño

-Nada solo cosas mias

-Cuéntamelo tal vez significa algo

-No creo en esas cosas

-etto..tomoyo te puedo preguntar algo?

-ya lo hiciste dime?

-como me acabo de mudar quisiera conocer la ciudad me podrías acompañar

-no tengo tiempo-digo cortante no tengo ganas ser la guía de nadie

-entiendo-lo dijo algo triste cosa q hiso q me sintiera mal

-ah…buen yo…hoy no pero otro dia tal vez

-enserio? q bueno -dice feliz yo solo la miro y comienzo a caminar hacia la escuela la verdad no tenia ganas de responder ah algo que yo misma le había dicho aun asi

-vamos kinomoto que se hace tarde para ir ala escuela

-claro pero me gustaría que me llames por mi nombre

-y porque?

-quiero q seamos amigas-yo solo la mire y continúe caminando ella solo me siguió por detras cuando llegue fui a mi casillero y tome mis cosas y me dirigí al salón de clases al entrar mi q ya había algunos alumnos en el salón no les di importancia y me sente en mi lugar y saque mi libro al poco rato ella llego y se puso a conversar con las chicas de ayer hasta que..

-Enserio no puede ser?-se quejo ella

-No me digas q lo olvidaste?-le pregunto naoko

-si olvide traer mi libro de historia

-pero hoy tenias que hacer un resumen de unos de los temas-esta ves hablo rika

-hay no ahora q hago

Si quieres te presto el mio-dije sin levantar la vista de mi libro pero al decir esto todo el mundo se quedo callado ya que sabían que yo no prestaba mis cosas fácilmente y además a una chica nueva

Enserio pero y tu?

-Si quieres esta bien pero..-cuando iba a decir algo mas entro un profesor

-Srta. kinomoto

-Si dígame

-Esto es suyo-dijo dándole el libro-si hermano se lo trajo

-gracias profesor-y lo tomo en sus brazos y se acerco ami-gracias

-o.o¿?porque me das las gracias?

-Por haberme ofrecido tu libro-no respondí ah eso y seguí mirando mi libro no quería q piense que quiero ser su amiga asi q volví a mi postura de la chica fría ella no dijo nada y volvió con sus amigas todo el dia estuve distraída como siempre hasta q toco la hora del recreo escuche como todos se iban del salón mientras yo estaba enfrascada en mi lectura cuando alguien me hablo

-Tomoyo no vas a salir a almorzar?

-Que?-y era ella otra vez

-Te vas a quedar?-volvió a preguntarme

-Si-no quería entablar una conversación

-Me acompañas a almorzar ven vamos-iba a responderle pero ella me tomo de la mano y me estaba jalándome fuera del salón pero yo me detuve en la puerta ella solo me miro extrañada

-No traje almuerzo-le dije y era verdad no tenia costumbre de salir a comer

-Ya sabia q me dirías eso

-Que?-la mire sorprendida-porque dices eso?

-Bueno es que ayer cuando fuimos ala cafetería vi q no te gusto la comida haci q pensé q no salías mucho además si fueras ya estarías acostumbrada

-Mejor me voy a sentar de nuevo-estaba algo sorprendida por como se había dado cuenta pero ella me volvió a detener y se me jalo esta vez si no me pude resistir y me deje llevar caminaos un rato hasta q llegamos a un gran árbol q había en la escuela y nos sentamos ella me paso un pequeño recipiente donde había comida ella también saco el suyo y nos pusimos a almorzar la verdad me encanto mucho su comida y no tarde en decírselo

-Vaya esta comida esta deliciosa la preparaste tu?

-La verdad q mi papa me ayudo un poco pero si

-Enserio esta deliciosa-continúe comiendo sin decir nada hasta q después de un rato terminamos de almorzar y le devolví el pequeño recipiente-muchas gracias

-Que bueno q te haya gustado

-Bueno me voy-me levante y comencé a caminar

-Enserio me gustaría ser tu amiga

-Te voy a ser sincera me gusta mi soledad-dije fría y cortante no quería tener amigos y ya se lo hice saber no dije nada mas y continúe caminado pero ella vino corriendo y me dio un pequeño dulce

-Esto es para ti-me sonrió y se fue yo me quede pensando en su forma de ser de esa chica a pesar q la trate mal aun asi insiste en seguir hablándome cuando volví a clases ella estaba conversando con sus amigas la verdad no se porque pero se me dio por escuchar lo q estaban hablando estaban hablando de una feria o alago asi en ese momento me vino ala mente lo que mama me dijo en la mañana ,el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos el profesor había llegado las clases continuaron la verdad esa semana fue algo extraña para mi porque lo digo?, esa niña se ah empeñado en llevarme el almuerzo cosa que alguna razón no eh podido negarme a que lo haga además de que tengo otra razón me gusta mucho su comida asi que bueno creo que mas fue por interés pero tenia que compensarla con algo así q decidí aceptar ser su guía y le enseñaría la ciudad

-oye kinomoto-aun no la llamo por su nombre

-sa-ku-ra llámame por mi nombre

-Uhmm no importa tienes algo q hacer este fin de semana?

-bueno la verdad toda la mañana estaré libre porque la pregunta

-es que tengo el dia libre y si quieres te puedo mostrar la ciudad o ya lo conoces?

-No la verdad no eh tenido tiempo

-bien entonces te la mostrare…un momento solo tienes libre en la mañana y en la tarde?

-ire con la chicas a una feria q ah llegado no quieres acompañarnos?

-no esta bien asi yo te enseño la ciudad y luego me voy ese es el trato asi q adiós te veo este finde semana-y comenze a caminar

-oye tomoyo espera donde nos vamos a encontrar?

-ah es verdad se me olvidaba encontrémonos en el parque q esta cerca del colegio alas 9:30 am te parece?

-claro ahí estaré

-Bueno chau-y comencé a caminar a mi casa la verdad me sentía emocionada de que haya aceptado y una sonrisa medio tonta se me formo en mis labios sin darme cuenta ya deseaba q llegara el fin de semana para poder salir con ella….

**Bueno hasta q se los dejo la verdad no me convenció mucho como quedo este capitulo sin no les gusto háganmelo saber además q no estuve muy inspirada que digamos …..es terrible q tengas una perdida masiva de documentos ya tenia la mayor parte de la historia escrita ahora me arrepiento de no haberla colgado antes..bueno déjemelos así además me gusto mucho los comentarios gracias y un beso a tod s nos vemos y disculpen la ortografía en verdad no soy muy buena con esas cosas **


	4. un paseo por la ciudad

UN PASEO POR LA CIUDAD

El fin de semana llego y yo ya estaba lista cuando mi mama toco la puerta de mi habitación

-Hija estas despierta?-no se porque preguntan si sabe que me levanto temprano

-Si mama pasa- mi madre entro y me vio alistándome

-Vaya pensé q lo olvidarías-me dijo

-"olvidar q iba a olvidar"- pensé - q cosa?-pregunte

-Te acuerdas que te dije que hoy saldríamos

-Ahh eso no lo olvide-mentira lo olvide por completo

-Que bueno

-Este mama…

-Que pasa hija-pregunto curiosa yo creo q se dio cuenta

-Tengo q salir hoy lo siento

-Vas as salir?- me miro de forma .. como decirlo sorprendida creo

-Si saldré con una compañera me pidió q le enseñara la ciudad

-Vas a salir con una amiga-ahora si no se como describir la cara de mama

-No es una amiga es una compañera de de salón

-Que felicidad ya tienes una amiga –creo no me escucho

-Olvídalo mama pero regreso a medio día ella luego se ira a ala feria

-No hija voy con ustedes ala feria a medio día que te parece

-Pero mama yo…

-Esta dicho abisale y de paso almorzamos en un restaurant

-Mama no creo que deba..-intente negarme

Tengo que preparar todo apúrate hija no vayas a llegar tarde a tu cita

"cuando se convirtió esto en una cita supongo q ya no hay vuelta atrás no hay nadie que le quite una idea de la cabeza a mi madre"-seguí alistándome resignada me puso uno jeans azules bluza morada y unas zapatillas planas tome mi bolso y baje ala puerta cuando hiba a salir mi ama me llamo

-Tomoyo hija

-"ahora no por favor"- pensé resignada-dime madre

-No te olvides de avisarle a tu amiga que iremos ala feria

-Esta bien-respondí-"no debí de decirle nada-y me fui corriendo al parque ya se me a había hecho tarde o al menos eso yo creía cuando llegue la busque con la mirada por todos lados pero no la vi así q supuse que llegaría tarde así q me senté en unas de los columpios q había ahí saque mi libro y cuando iba a empezar a leer me lo quitaron

-Pero q?-dije sorprendida

-Creo q por hoy deberías dejar de leer tomoyo

-Pero yo..porque llegas tarde-reclame

-No llegue tarde vine temprano y estuve caminando un rato por el parque hasta q te vi sentada aquí

-Ya bueno…uhmm devuélveme mi libro

-No lo hare

-Pero oye-intente tomarlo pero ella con una mano me sostuvo y con otra alejo el libro estuve forcejeando un rato hasta que desiste no me devolvió el libro

Muy bien quédatelo-le dije resignada

-Ten-y me estiro la mano con el libro

-"quien la entiende porque yo no "-pensé-bueno vámonos y cuando iba a tomar mi libro ella volvió a alejarlo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

-Si lo quieres alcánzame-y comenzó a correr yo solo la mire pero al cabo de un rato corrí tras ella para alcanzarla, estuvimos corriendo por un rato hasta que ya no pude mas ella era mas rápida que yo así que deje de correr tras ella y le grite

-¡sino vienes no te enseñare la ciudad!-y me fui en dirección contraria no estaba enojada solo quería que viniera y eso paso pero fue algo distinto a lo que pensé ella vino corriendo y se me abrazo fuertemente a mi cuello y me dijo

-Ya estoy aquí-yo solo tenia la cabeza agachada no quería q viera mi cara sonrojada no sabia que decir o hacer después de unos segundos dije al fin algo

-Si vamos ya-ella se soltó y comenzó a caminar junto conmigo, ese día le enseñe todos los lugares posibles estaba tan entretenida enseñándole esos lugares q olvide lo que mi madre me dijo en la mañana sino fuera que me llamo lo habría olvidado por completo

-Halo….si…pero mama….no espera está bien..ahí estaré …si claro..ya adiós-dio un suspiro de resignación al colgar

-Supongo q ya tienes que irte verdad?-me pregunto

-Si pero…bueno-dude

-Que pasa?-me miro curiosa al notar la duda en i cara

-Mi mama te ah invitado a almorzar pero sino puedes esta bien-le dije sin mirarla esperando que dijera que no ,no es porque yo no quiera sino por mi madre

-Esta bien voy contigo pero me esperas un momento voy a llamarle a mi papa para avisarle

-Claro te espero-ella se alejo un poco y comenzó a hablar la conversación no duro mas de un minuto y regreso con una sonrisa

-Bien si me dio permiso

-Ah ya bueno vamos-comencé a caminar nerviosa hacia el restaurant donde nos esperaba mi madre al entrar la busque con la mirada cuando la encontré me dirigí hacia ella y la salude

-Hola mama-y le salude con un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas tardes-saludo ella

-Mama ella es kinomoto es una compañera de clases

-Sa..ku..ra ya te dije q puedes llamarme por mi nombre

-Jajaja-mi madre se rio lo q nos desconcertó alas dos-discúlpala sakura ella no tiene mucha confianza con la gente-hablo una vez calmada su risa-disculpa no me en presentado soy sonomi daidouji muchos gusto

-Encantada de conocerla Sra. Sonomi

-Solo dime Sonomi vamos siéntense-las dos obedecimos al poco rato vino un mesero y pedimos nuestra orden, mi mama y sakura se llevaban muy bien hasta que tocaron el tema favorito de mi mama: yo

-Sra. Sonomi es cierto q tomoyo canta?-pregunto sakura

-Si canta desde pequeña

-Enserio-hablo muy emocionada

-Si era todo una dulzura cuando cantaba era encantadora

-Algún día me gustaría escucharte cantar tomoyo –me miro con una enorme sonrisa

-Me disculpan un momento-dije y me fui al baño no quería seguir escuchando esa charla

-Disculpe Sra. Sonomi puedo preguntarle algo?

-Si dime de qué se trata?

-Bueno es que.. uhmm

-Dime estamos en confianza

-Claro….tomoyo siempre fue así de solitaria?

-La verdad que no era una niña muy alegre y cariñosa pero ocurrieron varias cosas que hicieron que se aleje de los demás y dejo de tener amigos es mas eres la primera q invita a salir

-Vaya no lo sabia

-No te invite yo fue mi madre-aparecí de la nada había escuchado lo ultimo que dijo mi madre haci que le dije lo que pensaba pero al mirarla a ella me remordió la conciencia ella simplemente estaba agachada mirando al piso como si hubiera algo interesante que ver, no dije nada era mejor asi, mama me miraba con reproche por haber dicho algo asi después de nadie hablo mas y continuamos comiendo nuestros alimentos, creo q les arruine el almuerzo con mi comentario

-Muchas gracias-dijo ella

-No hay de que –hablo mama

-Disculpen la descortesía pero será mejor que me retire

-No quedate aun es temprano

-Me gustaría pero quede con una amigas para ir a una feria

-Entiendo pero al menos deja que te llevemos

-No quiero ser una molestia

-No como dices eso no eres una molestia ven vamos-refuto mama

-Muchas gracias-las tres salimos no sin antes de que mi madre pagara la cuenta y nos subimos al auto ella se subió adelante porque ni mama le dijo que quería hablar con ella, yo solo me senté atrás era mejor haci podían hablar con mi mama ,el camino fue bastante corto cuando llegamos sus amigas ya la estaban esperando ,por si se lo preguntan era rika chiharu y naoko,

-Gracias por traerme Sra. sonomi-dijo mientras se bajaba del auto junto con mi madre yo solo me baje para mirar mejor el lugar

-No fue nada pero ya te dije llámame Sonomi

-Esta bien hasta luego sonomi, nos vemos en la escuela tomoyo-se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con una gran sonrisa

-Es una niña muy dulce-dijo mi madre

-Si-respondí mecánicamente mientras inconscientemente me tocaba la mejilla

-Jajajajaja no entiendo porque te empeñas en alejarte de ella

-Ya te lo dije mejor vámonos-le dije mientras subía al auto

-No aun no que tal si las acompáñanos

-No ,no, no y no

-Uhmm entonces en la tarde vamos al templo que dices habrá un bonito festival

-No me dejaras tranquila si te vuelvo a decir que no verdad?

-Que bien me conoces hija

-Esta bien pero vamos a casa necesito darme un baño estoy cansada

-Buenos vamos-mi madre se subió al auto y nos fuimos a casa la verdad estaba cansada y no quería salir en la tarde pero no puedo decirle que nos dos veces a mi madre en el mismo día ya que si lo hacia saldría perdiendo ni modo apenas llegamos a casa me metí en la ducha, cuando salí me tire en la cama pensando un poco en la actitud de esa niña a pesar de lo que le dije ella aun asi se mostraba sonriente aunque al principio se mostro un poco triste y me volvió a remorder la conciencia

-"no es mejor asi luego se van a volver a aprovechar de mi no necesito amigos-y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida esperando q nadie me despierte para no ir a ese festival

**Uyyyy cuanto tiempo a pasado pero lo bueno es que pronto tendré vacaciones cortas pero en fin son vacaciones aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que se la pasen bien y gracias por su comentarios ya todos aquellos q leen este intento de historia**

**Bueno bye bye**


	5. el festival

EL FESTIVAL

No le veo el caso de ir a ese festival mama-dije algo molesta

Jajaja estas de mal humor solo por eso

No pero no quiero ir

Ya no hay vuelta atrás ven vamos te vas a divertir además hace tiempo que no hacemos algo juntas

Esta bien vamos-respondí resignada, salimos en el auto y nos fuimos al dichoso festival no acostumbro a ponerme quimonos asi que no me puse a pesar que mi madre insistía pero yo no sedi al menos se conformo en que vaya con ella, después de conducir por un buen rato llegamos al templo mi mama me dejo en templo mientras ella iba a estacionar el coche asi que me quede en la entrada estaba dudosa de entrar o no hasta que alo lejos divise una cabellera castaña era ella estoy segura, me pregunto con quien habrá venido? En eso mama volvió

Bien hija vamos-y sin decir mas me tomo de la mano jalándome hacia la feria si seguía por ese camino de seguro q me encontraba con ella a menos que

Mama vamos por aquí- le dije mientrasiba en dirección opuesta hasta llegar aun puesto donde podías ganar premios mire un rato no había algo que me llamara la atención hasta paso lo que quería evitar

Hola tomoyo-era ella creo que me vio-buenas noche sonomi

Hola sakura como estas?-habla mama emocionada

Hola-me limite a responder

Con quien viniste sakura?- pregunto mi madre curiosa

Vine con mi padre y mi hermano

"dijo hermano? un momento también dijo su padre..pero y su mama?-pensé hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

Oye monstruo no te alejes –hablo una voz masculina detrás de nosotros

Hermano ya te dije que no me digas monstruo -grito ella

Hijo no molestes a tu hermana-hablo otra voz mas tranquila

Papa ven-y ella se acerco al hombre mayor -papa te quiero presentar ala Sra. Sonomi y a su hija tomoyo

Mucho gusto soy fujitaka kinomoto soy el padre de sakura

Mucho gusto soy sonomi daidouji-respondió mi madre-y usted es..dijo mirando al joven

Soy touya kinomoto mucho gusto

Muchos gusto joven kinomoto

Buenas noches-soy de pocas palabras

Hay que bonito¡-exclamo ella al mirar un enorme oso de felpa de color blanco

Es verdad esta bonito hablo mi madre

Lo quieres monstruo?- pregunto su hermano

Si…pero no creo que puedas ganarlo-dijo con tono burlon

Eso lo vamos a ver moustro- y comenzó a jugar ,el juego era simple consistía en derribar unos muñecos de plástico con una pistola que dispara balas de plástico y para ganar el peluche tenias que derribar los 5 muñecos, el primer disparo le dio, el segundo también el tercero también al igual que el cuarto cuando iba por el quinto un niño se le cruzo y fallo el tiro

Te dije que ibas a perder-dijo ella en tono burlón lo que hiso reir a todos

Veras que si puedo-y volvió a intentarlo pero fallo otra vez estuvo intentando varias veces pero cada vez acertaba menos y se desesperaba mas sin poder evitarlo me reí el me miro con cara desafiante yo lo entendí y me dispuse a intentarlo

"que tan difícil puede ser?"-pensé y me acerque el hombre me dio una pistola con cinco balas coloque el primero apunte y le di al muñeco luego fui por el segundo hasta el cuarto solo me faltaba uno apunte respire calmada y derribe el muñeco su hermano me miro sorprendido y el Sr. Que atendía el juego me dio el oso enorme yo lo mire un rato y se lo di a ella

Te gusta verdad?-pregunte

Es para mi?-pregunto

Si no lo quieres me lo quedo-dije aunque sabia que me iba a responder

Gracias-y lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo muy dulcemente

Vaya no sabia que tenias buena puntería hija-dijo en son de burla-fue muy dulce de tu parte –esto hiso que me sonrojara un poco

Mejor nos vamos-sin espera respuesta comencé a caminar

"porque hice eso?"-pensé-"supongo que feo por la mirada retadora de su hermano"-pero aun asi yo misma no me convencía de que fuera por eso y ahora resulta que soy buena con esa calse de juegos, tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mi madre no venia detrás de mi sino que también estaba en otro lado del templo, con razón no choque contra nadie mientras caminaba mirando al piso ,cuando levante la vista recién ,e di cuenta del lugar donde estaba, era una parte apartada del templo de eso no me cavia la menor duda mire a mi alrededor había varios árboles de cerezo era un lugar hermoso estuve contemplándolo ór un rato estaba encantada con ese lugar

Es hermoso-murmure

Tienes razón ah estado así por décadas –escuche una voz detrás de mi

Quien eres?-pregunte viendo a una joven sacerdotisa que según yo no pasaba de los 23 años con el cabello largo hasta la cintura

Enserio piensas que este lugar es hermoso?-me pregunto

Si es realmente hermoso- respondí aun maravillada por la belleza del lugar-aunque no entiendo como es que ah florecido si aun no es su época

Solo aquellas personas…-la mire curiosa esperando que continuara-que tienen un sentimiento puro hacia alguien pueden ver florecer estos cerezos fuera de temporada-me respondió mientras me miraba con una sonrisa

Sentimiento puro? que quieres decir con eso?

Aun no te has dado cuenta o te empeñas en negarlo, eso no es bueno ,si lo sigues haciendo lastimaras ah esa persona que será muy importante para ti

No de que estas hablando-respondí aunque las ultimas palabras que me había dicho aun sonaban en mi mente se me hacían conocidas cuando quise preguntar algo mas ya no estaba y para mis sorpresa los arboles de cerezo aun no habían florecido estaba confundida primero por lo arboles y segundo porque esa joven se me hacia bastante conocida,okey lo admito comencé a caminar sin rumbo otra vez estaba tan medita en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta choque contra alguien cuando levante la mirada me encontré cara a cara con ella ,sin ella con sakura, ella mi miro y me sonrió

Te estaba buscando-me dijo

Ah-me limite a responder

Ven-me agarro de la mano me llevo a un puesto donde vendían bebidas calientes ella pidió dos cafés y uno me dio a mi

Gracias-le respondí

Esto te mantendrá caliente dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre la mías que sostenían café causándome una sensación agradable luego ella soltó mis manos y volvimos a caminar después de un rato llegamos donde estaban los demás mi mama charlaba muy amenamente con el papa de sakura su hermano tenia el oso de peluche que le di, ella cuando llega donde su hermano se lo quito y lo abrazo muy fuerte, así estuvimos paseando por todo el festival hubo un arto done ella se quedo a mirar un puesto de collares donde se ponían poner fotos en estos ella escogió uno donde se podían poner dos fotos uno en cada lado

Oye monstruo que fotos pondrás en ahí-si era su hermano el que hablaba

Uhmm no lo se que tal una foto de mama

Esta segura?-volvió a pregunta

Si-respondió feliz

Y en el otro lado-ella se quedo pensando un rato hasta que sin previo aviso me jalo donde estaban tomando fotos aquellos que querían eh hiso que nos sacaran una foto alas dos a pesar que estaba sorprendida no pude evitar sonreír, una vez la foto estuvo lista ella la puso en un lado de aquel collar, quedaron con el señor que ella vendría al dia siguiente con otra foto que ella quería que se la pusiera en el collar, el señor acepto y volvimos a caminar ella tenia el colar en la mano parece que aun no quería ponérselo, ya era de que comenzaran lo juegos artificiales asi que buscamos un buen lugar donde verlos mejor ya era media noche cuando comenzaron era muy hermosos, ella tenia una gran sonrisa mientras miraba aquellos juegos artificiales

Bueno en resumidas cuentas una vez acabaron los juegos procedimos a retirarmos no sin antes despedirnos de ellos

Nos vemos mañana tomoyo

Claro adiós..sakura-ella me miro feliz al fin la había llamado por su nombre

Si adiós-y me abrazo muy fuerte no lo voy a negar me agrada estar a su lado…

**Bueno bueno no se cuanto tiempo a pasado pero ni modo ya les dije no voy a dejar esta historia sin terminar, y disculpen la demora la verdad cada dia nos trae una sorpresa y uno no es la acepción asi que cada vez que tengamos un problema afrontémoslo .bueno nos vemos y gracias por sus comentarios me anima a seguir a escribiendo**


	6. un dia en tu casa

UN DIA EN TU CASA

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde la feria y las cosas cambiaron para entonces se podría decir que ya éramos amigas yo aun era algo borde con ella pero aun asi ella estaba ahí para sacarme una sonrisa era divertido estar a su lado

Tomoyo

Si mama

Que no hibas a ir a casa de sakura

"Aun no entiendo como se entero de eso" si mama ya estoy de salida

No te olvidas nada?-pregunto

No "un momento"-mire mi mochila cuadernos, lapiceros, apuntes, libros…un momento creí haber metido mi libro de matemáticas

Que pasa hija?

Ya vengo-y subi corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación donde busque mi libro por todas partes pero no encontré nada como ya se me hacia tarde tome mi chaqueta y baje de nuevo

Te olvidaste algo verdad?-pregunto mama con cara burlona

No-mentí-solo baje mi chaqueta, ya me voy-tome mi mochila y salí hacia la casa de sakura era la primera vez que iba a ir, asi que estaba algo nerviosa y entusiasmada, seguí sus instrucciones estuve caminado un rato hasta que llegue a una casa que no era tan grande ni tan pequeña mire la dirección tres veces no quería tocar la puerta equivocada, cuando iba a tocar la puerta se abrió y un joven de cabellera plateada uqe me miro sonriente

Tu debes ser la amiga de sakura verdad?

Ah..si "que yo sepa sakura solo tiene un hermano..y este de donde salió?"-pensé un tanto molesta…o era otra cosa?

Mucho gusto soy yukito sukishiru

Tomoyo daidouji

El placer es mio yo soy amigo de toya el hermano de sakura

Ahh entiendo- asentí aliviada ,ok algo me esta pasando

Ven pasa-me dijo con una sonrisa

Y sakura?- pregunte apenas entrando al darme cuenta q no había venido a resivirme

Salió ah comprar unas cosas seguro ya debe estar de regreso-me quede sentada en la sala esperando a que ella llegara pero ala cabo de una rato me aburrí y me puse a observar la sala había algunos cuadros colgados en la pared una gran ventana que daba una vista su patio en una repisa había un pequeño cuadro donde estaba una foto de una joven era hermosa sus ojos me llamaron mucho la atención era hermosos se parecían alos de sakura demostraban alegría, ternura, y te asian sentir una calma infinita

Es mi mama-escuche su voz a mis espaldas

Tu mama? "en que momento entro que ni cuenta me di"pensé

Si-respondio

Donde esta ahora?

Falleció

Lo siento no debí

No te preocupes ella me cuida ahora-deje la foto en donde estaba y cuando voltee ella traia unas bolsas del super mercado

A que hora..-pregunte

Hace tres minutos-respondió con una sonrisa

"Hace tres minutos y no me di cuenta"-pense algo sonrojada por mi descuido

Me esperas un rato?-hablo ella

Si claro-dije sin mirarla aun estaba avergonzada por haberme quedado mirando la foto de su mama, ella se fue ala cocina donde dejo las cosas que trajo y volvió otra vez

Ya ven vamos a mi habitación

A tu habitación?-pregunte algo sorprendida

Si porque?

No seria mejor hacer el trabajo en tu sala?

No- y se acerco a mi oído y me susurro-mi hermano no nos va a dejar en paz-y con la mirada me señalo hacia la puerta de la cocina donde solo alcance a ver una melena negra escondiéndose ,ella me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la segunda planta donde entro a su habitación, era algo pequeña pero acogedora tenia unos cuantos peluches y uno me llamo la atención era de color plomo oscuro y se notaba que estaba hecho a mano

Me lo regalaron antes de venir aquí-me dijo algo melancolica

Quien?-pregunte algo….celosa

Alguien- y no dijo nada mas y saco su cuaderno

Uhmm-mire mi mochila algo no estaba bien no había mi cuaderno de matemáticas solo había mi cuaderno de dibujo que yo no había puesto y mi libro de matemáticas que se supone no lo había encontrado como era eso posible si yo no la había puesto ahí hasta que se me vino ala mente alguien que fue capaz de hacerlo: mi mama

Que pasa?-pregunto ella al ver mi cara que demostraba mi enojo

Nada-dije sacando mi libro que me quedaba tenia que hacer mi tarea en mi cuaderno de dibujo

Bueno eran los ejercicios de la pagina 90

Vaya son varios-dijo con una cara bien graciosa al ver los ejercicios

No son muchos solo son 60-dije como si nada

Pues para mi si son muchos-dijo haciendo pucheros con su boca

Jajaja tranquila para eso no los dejaron hacerlo en pareja de dos

Ah bueno eso si-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Comencemos-y ella saco su libreta y yo tuve que sacra mi cuaderno de dibujo, pero cuando lo saque una hoja salió de el y callo a sus pies, esa hoja era el primer dibujo que hice de ella cuando la vi por primera vez por suerte callo voltea

Y esto ?-dijo ella cuando lo iba a levantar pero yo la tome primero dejando caer mi cuaderno sin darme cuenta y meti la hoja en mi mochila

Que era esa hoja?-pregunto curiosa

Bueno veras no era nada-hable mientras intentaba cerrar mi mochila ya que se había trabado el cierre

Oye puedo mirarlo?-pregunto ella mientras tomaba mi cuaderno y ya estaba a punto de abrirlo

No espera no lo abras-dije eh intente quitárselo pero tropecé al intentar alcanzarlo y cai sobre ella en su cama, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y podía sentir su respiración y se que ella también podía sentir la mia el olor de su pelo me enloqueció era tan esquicito sin querer mire sus labios me dieron ganas de probarlos saber cual era su sabor sentir su textura

Lo..si..siento-dijo ella yo solo la mire, me sonroje al ver en lo que estaba pensando me levante con cuidado y ella también hiso lo mismo y me devolvió mi cuaderno yo lo tome en mis manos y se lo di

Si quieres puedes verlo?-le dije un poco apenada por mi actitud anterior

Gracias-y lo abrió comenzó a mirar mis dibujos detenidamente –son hermosos-susurro

Eso crees?-pregunte

Si la verdad me gustan mucho-hasta que se quedo mirando fijamente un dibujo y lo acaricio con la yemas de sus dedos

Pasa algo?-le pregunte al ver como miraba detenidamente ese dibujo

Ese lugar….lo conozco

Enserio?

Si pero es algún recuerdo borroso…-espere a continuara-recuerdo haber ido ahí una vez con mi madre –y suspiro-pero no recuerdo mas-dijo sin apartar la vista del cuaderno

Vaya-dije en susurro pensé que se iba a poner a llorar porque sentí que su voz se quebraba

Me trae bonitos recuerdos-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras me miraba fijamente sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos eran como unos imanes para mi no podía quitarles la vista me atraían demasiado

Será..mejor comenzar con la tarea-ella asintió y nos sentamos en sus escritorio yo tome de nuevo en mi cuaderno de dibujo para escribir en la parte de atrás pero ella me detuvo

Espera será mejor que escribas aquí-y me dio un cuaderno-no quiero que malogres ese cuaderno

Si claro gracias-y le dedique una sonrisa ella me miro sorprendida era la primera vez que le sonreía y ella me devolvió el gesto y comenzamos la tarea era algo fácil para mi,pero para ella se le hacia complicado, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi hasta que llamaron ala puerta

Sakura ven baja-era su hermano quien la llamaba

Enseguida bajo…me podrías esperar un rato?

Si claro-ella salió de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa, aproveche que ella no estaba y mire mas detenidamente su habitación, mire otra vez ese osito de peluche la verdad no me gustaba para nada, le di mil vueltas para ver si tenia el nombre de quien se lo había regalado pero no había nada asi que lo deje en su sitio, en eso entro sakura con una bandeja donde había dos pedazos de pastel y dos tazas de te

Ven hay que descansar un rato-y nos sentamos en la cama mientras comíamos, en verdad estaban deliciosos los pasteles cuando terminamos ella bajo para dejar la bandeja, cuando volvió volvimos con la tarea y volvi a perder la noción del tiempo cuando mire la hora de mi celular eran las 7 de la noche que rápido se nos había ido el tiempo

Bueno será mejor que ya me vaya

Estas segura?-dijo ella un tanto preocupada

Si no te preocupes aun es temprano y puede regresarme a casa-intente convencerla

No es por eso…es que te noto un poco mal….estas algo pálida-era verdad no me sentía bien pero no quería que se diera cuenta pero fue imposible por lo que veo

Estoy bien no te preocupes-y voltee a otro lado no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba peor, pero sin previo aviso me comenzó a doler la cabeza y me sentí mareada veía borroso y todo me daba vueltas y sentí que me desvanecía lo ultimo que vi fue a ella sosteniéndome en sus brazos para que no me caiga

Dónde estoy?-pregunte algo aturdida

Aun estas en mi casa –y mire alrededor y era cierto aun estaba en su habitación y estab en su cama

Que paso?-no recordaba nada

Te desmayaste se te bajo la presión

Enserio…que hora son?

Son las 11 de la noche

Tan tarde-cai en cuenta que no había llamado a mi mama y que de seguro estaba preocupada-tengo que llamar a mi mama-me levante apresuradamente pero no fue buena idea me volvió a doler la cabeza y cai pesadamente ala cama

No te levantes ya llame a tu casa y tu mama vino a verte junto con un doctor ahora esta en la sala conversando con mi papa y mi hermano

Seguro se preocupó bastante será mejor que me vaya

No puedes aun estas mal además el doctor me dijo que no podías levantarte hasta la mañana

Enserio no quiero incomodar

Me esperas un rato-no espero a que respondiera ya que salió de la habitación y no regreso en 10 minutos y cuando volvió tenia una enorme sonrisa

Listo te puedes quedar-me dijo con una sonrisa

Pero…-intente replicar pero ella no me escucho

Nada de peros ahora descansa

Uhmm no quiero ser inoportuna pero no traje ropa de dormir haci que…-iba a decir algo mas pero ella me interrumpió

No te diste cuenta estas con mi pijama

Que?¡-me levante y mira que era cierto tenia su pijama puesta-en que momento..

Tu mama te la puso cuando vino haci que ahora te recuestas y duermes-y con un dedo me enpujo otra vez a la cama

Esta bien-dije resignada-oye y tu donde vas a dormir?

Uhm no te preocupes dormiré en otra habitación

Ahh espera-dije sonroja sin ..pudes..dor..dormir conmigo?-dije bajito pero ella me escucho

Ella no dijo nada solo me sonrió y se fue a su armario saco otra pijama se cambio y se costo a mi lado

Buenas noches

Claro descansa-estaba por dormir cuando me di cuenta que ella se había quedado despierta a mi lado esperando a que yo despertara eso me sorprendió bastante espero poder pasar mas noches a tu lado y con ese pensamiento me volví a dormir….

**Disculpen la tardanza espero le guste este capitulo y gracias por los comentarios me pusieron muy feliz tal ves me demore un poco en subir los capítulos pero tengan por seguro que no dejare esta historia asi que téngame paciencia bueno byee**


End file.
